Dark Guardian
by DJ-TigerFox
Summary: Rich boy anthony one day gets a call from his guardian to meet him at the mall, but when he does, he gets caught in madness between his guardian, and the previous one, Spark.


Dark Guardian

Chapter 1

It was Friday midday when one of our heroes gets a Phone call from his guardian, Spike. Anthony was just like an everyday Fox, he had orange fur that glowed a fiery red when the light caught it him, the brown fur at the ends of his arms and legs matched the brown color of the new tilled earth, behind him his three swinging tails, the tips of which were snow white. His fur on top of his head was slightly different from normal foxes, he had dyed his florescent green with the tips black and spiked it up, his eyes was the most confusing part of his appearance his right eye was like a cats eyes the black slit as the pupil but the iris was ruby red that had just been freshly cut however his left eye had a bit of history behind it, it was like a Luxray's eyes all of it pure blood red and the pupil electric yellow.

There was a short black top clenching against his chest just short the it revealed his pierced bellybutton, a gray jacket hiding the sleeves of his top in the left side of it with the logo he had imprinted onto it IIDX a light green scarf that swayed when the wind caught it gently wrapped around his thin, stick like neck. Dark green shorts like the moss on top of a bubbling swamp tied with two fire red belts wrapped round them on a diagonal slant. Towards the bottom of his legs but slightly about the ankle were bandages wrapped tightly around his fur covered legs. Standing still and as the scarf flew with the wind he put his hand in his left pocket and pulled out his holographic projector and pressed the blue button that was flashing and there that second was a hologram of Spike.

"Hello Spike," Anthony said softly, "what's up?"

"It's not much to ask but could you next time tell me before going out on your own!" Spike replied in a sort of angry tone.

"Oh…..sorry I just couldn't say in the mansion for much longer?"

Sigh what I'm I going to do with you? Fine meet me at your dad's house I'm in the underground station near by but still meet me at the house ok?" there was a sudden beep and the hologram of Spike had disappeared.

Anthony had a good look at his surroundings he was standing in front of the Lucaria mall's fountain. The fountain was show a ray of different water displays as it poured out from it changing colors from now and then, the pillars were covered in a glistening tile with a water pattern, the mall was full of different animals and reptiles all who were either chatting to their friends or rushing to a nearby shop that was having a discount. He was walking towards the fountain to get a better view of it when he bumped into a Rottweiler security guard.

"Hey, watch were your going next time young man." he got a closer look at Anthony and saw his eyes "Well if it isn't young master Anthony. Weren't you meant to be with Spike when your on your own?" he stopped and paused for a moment and looked at his watch. "It's the end of my shift so let me escort to your house?"

Anthony looked and said nothing. He backed away from the guard and walked into the nearest male toilets went into a cubicle and locked the door. When he walked in to the toilets he got a glimpse of the inside of the toilets, it was nothing compared to what the shopping center looked like. It was covered in water, the wallpaper was peeling off and the mirrors were smashed.  
There was a window open behind at the back of the cubicle, Anthony looked at it then heard footsteps of the guard and designed climbed out of it.

When he climbed out of the window he got quite a shock, outside it was dark. Strangely enough the time on his holographic projector said it was 1pm yet it was pitch black, he couldn't see right in from of him. He put one hand on the wall and waited for his eyes to get used to the darkness, it felt wet and mossy. Slowly, like a snail, and carefully, like a tiger watching it's pray, walked about six steps when, his foot hit something. With his hand still on the wall he bent down and picked it up. It was cold and had a soft and squishy coating. His hand explored it and found that it had a button there was a click and then there was light then item was a torch. `He decided to carry on until he reached a dead end. He looked around with the torch and saw that the wall on his right hand side looked a little bit different, for one it had a handle on it. Without thinking he grabbed the handle but he did not notice that it started to drip a strange red liquid from it and that it had recently been used. Turning it quickly, hoping to get out of the dark, the wall opened with a high pitch screeching noise that made Anthony put his hands on his ears. After it stopped opening, he removed his hands and walked slowly in.

Inside the room it had an unwelcoming smell to it. It was the smell of rotting flesh and it was cold like the arctic. Anthony walked and shone the torch towards the darkness and felt a sudden chill, like someone was breathing down his neck. The place looked so familiar. There was a fountain, with what looked like blood shooting out from it, in the same display as the one in the mall apart from the blood colored water, it did not change color. The pillars where covered in tiles which the design had been worn off, and they were falling off it. Anthony walked a few steps in when he felt like a cold hand was reaching out for his neck. He slowly shivered. His eyes turned first to the side of his head then he turned around and started to shake.

Still shaking from fear, he had turned the 180 and there, standing in front of him, was a familiar looking Rottweiler. He was wearing was a long hooded robe and there was blood dripping from his eyes like tears. He reached out towards Anthony and before Anthony could get away he grabbed him. With a shrieking cry, he held Anthony by the neck and turned around, Anthony looked towards the place where the guard was looking and saw someone walkout of the shadows. Before he got a good look of the figure a spear was thrown at Anthony and pierced right through Anthony's chest. Bleeding to death Anthony slowly closed his eyes as he heard an evil, blood thirsty laugh….


End file.
